


Weight For It

by BadAssPANTieStalker, lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Sparring, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, milippa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssPANTieStalker/pseuds/BadAssPANTieStalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Michael and Philippa have a sparring date in the Shenzhou's gym... it goes a little differently than planned!
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Discord Writing Exercises





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obiwansbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Milippa art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752088) by hattersarts. 
  * Inspired by [Milippa art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752091) by BadAssPANTieStalker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter was inspired by the bottom right art in [this](https://twitter.com/southblot/status/1094345254751346688/photo/1) gem on twitter, and by @grapeyoda's suggestion on the Milippa discord for a sparring fic!

When Michael enters the gym- half an hour late, an experiment had taken longer than expected- Philippa is already sparring with someone else.

Michael has to suppress a shiver at the sight of her Captain, sweaty and flushed red, her bare arms in close contact to her sparring partner. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tearing her eyes away, Michael strides to the locker room and quickly changes into her own workout clothes, pretending like Philippa isn’t the reason she is in such a hurry.

Looking around the gym when she returns to warm up, she finds it almost empty.

A science officer is waving to her as he leaves for the showers, and Michael gives a curt nod. The only other person apart from Philippa, her opponent and herself is ensign Miller on the cross-trainer, and, knowing the ensign’s routine from previous trips to the gym, Michael anticipates her going for the weight bench next…

She doesn’t know why she does it, it’s not like she has anything against the other woman, but Michael finds herself quickly moving to the weight bench herself, and she guessed correctly: when she is finished with the cross-trainer, instead of looking for something else to do, ensign Miller gets ready to leave.

Michael groans and lets the weight fall back down as soon as the ensign is out of sight. She never liked lifting weights in the first place, and with how little she warmed up her muscles in advance, it definitely didn’t help to enamour her to the exercise.

As she catches her breath, Michael perches herself up on her elbows, and once again gets a good view of the sparring mat.

Right in that moment, Philippa wrestles her opponent to the ground, her muscles flexing as she holds him in place, and Michael feels herself getting wet in her workout shorts. She can’t help fantasizing about what she would do if she was alone with Philippa right now, what she would let Philippa do to _her_ -

When Philippa gets up again and helps the other up with a laugh, Michael has to quickly get down from the weight bench before it will be all too obvious that she had been watching them so intently instead of working out herself. Turning her back to the others, she starts a proper warmup for herself.

Not long after, Philippa’s sparring partner leaves, leaving them alone.

 _Alone with Philippa_.

What had been a fantasy before, might actually turn into reality… Michael can’t believe she is even contemplating the possibility. Having sex with Philippa, right here in the gym, when she never done it anywhere except in bedrooms before?

Right then, Philippa wipes sweat from her forehead, the motion pulling up her shirt and exposing a bit of skin on her back, and Michael pulls her padd out of her bag and has privacy mode engaged faster than she can scrutinize her own actions.

Putting her bag down by the sparring mat, Michael finally makes herself noticed to Philippa.

“Ready to go another round, Captain?” it sounds suggestive to her own ears, but Philippa just grins, apparently oblivious to Michael’s lewd thoughts.

“Ready when you are, Commander!”

Michael gets onto the mat and immediately falls into a fighting stance, arms angled in front of her body.

“I’m ready, Captain.”

It couldn’t have been further from the truth. While Michael does try to get into a fighting headspace, she can’t stop thinking about Philippa’s arms, her glistening skin, her hair that is starting to slip out of her messy ponytail…

As they start sparring, Michael still manages to get Philippa a few times, and she thinks she must have managed to conceal how distracted she really is, but then Philippa bites her lower lip as she contemplates her next move, and Michael feels her brain come to a stillstand.

A second later, Philippa gets a hit in that pushes Michael to the ground.

Trying to get her head back into the game, Michael is quick to roll out from under her before she can get pinned to the gym mats.

Panting heavily, Philippa circles around her while Michael gets back to her feet, and Michael has to force herself to focus on the fight and not the way Philippa's chest is heaving, the way a bead of sweat is clinging to her left brow, the way-  
  
A swing at her has Michael jump to the side rather inelegantly, and Philippa laughs.  
  
"Distracted, Burnham?"  
  
Michael doesn't bother with an answer, instead narrowing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She knows Philippa is trying to rile her up on purpose now, but she will not let her get the upper hand- there will be time for that later.

  
Getting back into a fighting stance, Michael focuses on her opponent. She knows all of Philippa's weak spots, made a point of finding them so she knows how to best protect her in the field, but it is also giving her an advantage now. A quick movement has her on Philippa's other side, ducking her arm and grabbing her shoulder to throw her to the ground-  
  
"I could nerv-pinch you now. Do you yield?" She sounds more out of breath than she should after only sparring for a few minutes, but having Philippa under her...  
  
Philippa chuckles, slightly muffled against the ground, and suddenly Michael finds herself on her back, Philippa straddling her waist.  
  
"Oh, but you _didn't_ nerve pinch me, my Michael," Philippa grins. "What do you say, we call this a tie?"  
  
With anyone else, Michael would insist to keep fighting, but right now, she has something else in mind entirely. Surging up, she presses her lips to Philippa's in a heated kiss.

Philippa freezes for a moment before she starts to kiss back, and Michael slips her tongue between her lips, whimpering when Philippa starts to suck-  
  
With a gasp, Philippa draws back, staring at her with wide eyes. "Michael?"  
  
"We're alone," Michael tells her, out of breath. "And I engaged Privacy Mode before we even started sparring."  
  


Philippa blinks, and then she throws back her head, laughing out loud. Michael knows that she hadn't expected her to be this- this _bold_ , maybe, or to take the initiative while in a public place. To be quite honest, she hadn't been sure she would go through with it until she was caught between Philippa and the ground, and even now she is a little scared that Philippa will tell her no…  
  


She needn't have worried.  
  
Before Michael can ask whether she would rather return to her quarters, Philippa pulls her up and starts divesting her of her workout clothes.  
  
"This is what you had in mind, isn't it?" she asks, halting in her tracks when Michael doesn't react. Her voice is still a little rough from their fight, though perhaps also because of what they want to do next.  
  
"I- yes, Captain. Philippa." She really needs to get rid of her nervous habit of reverting to titles when she feels caught off guard. "I just wasn't sure whether you..."  
  
Philippa gives her a soft smile. "Privacy mode engaged?" Michael pulls over her padd to make sure, showing Philippa the screen for a moment, but the other woman just nods, trusting her entirely.  
  
"Then, I have no complaints." Philippa's smile widens, growing teasing. "In fact, I would much prefer not having to move all the way to a bed when I can have you right here instead..."  
  
Her hands stroke under Michael's shirt, which is already untucked, and Michael shivers, both at the touch and her words.

She pushes herself up from her elbows until she can pull off her shirt, almost getting tangled in it, so needy, desperate to be naked under Philippa, to feel her touch. When she finally gets it over her head, Philippa has divested herself of both her shirt and the sports bra Michael is certain she had been wearing earlier- she can't tear her eyes away from Philippa's naked skin long enough to check for the item.  
  
Philippa chuckles at her dumbstruck expression and brushes a strand of sweaty hair out of her face, and Michael feels herself blush. She quickly gets out of her trousers and underclothes, then moving to Philippa.

  
"Let me?" her hands fly to Philippa's trousers, but instead, Philippa grasps her wrist in her hand, turns her around and pulls her into her lap.

Michael shudders at the feeling of Philippa's breasts against her back, her still-clothed legs under her naked skin.  
  
"Hmm, you like that..." Philippa murmurs, "Are you wet for me already?"  
  
Michael lets out an embarrassingly loud mewl. Except she isn't embarrassed, not really, because this is _Philippa_ , and Michael doesn't mind her knowing how she reacts to her at all.

Before they started dating, she never understood the idea of dirty-talk, but having Philippa ask her something like that while her hands stroke over her stomach, lower and lower towards her curls...  
  
"Yes," Michael remembers to answer, " _yes_ , I am, Philippa, please-"  
  
" _Such a good girl_ , my Michael," Philippa murmurs, making Michael shudder against her once more. Then, Philippa's hand finally reaches her core, brushing right past her clit and slipping two fingers easily inside of her.  
  
" _Philippa!"_ Michael gasps out, pushing against her hand, gripping Philippa's arm as if to make sure she doesn't move away. "More, please-"  
  
Starting to move, Philippa first only pulls out and pushes in again, knowing full-well it doesn't do much for Michael, but obviously enjoying herself in teasing her a little.  
  
"Philippa!" Michael groans, gripping her arm more insistently. "Don't-" _tease_ , she had meant to say, but right in that moment Philippa starts curling her fingers inside her _just so_ , making her sob.  
  


"Yes- _yes_ -"  
  
Michael doesn't know whether she keeps talking after that or whether she isn't able to speak anymore at all, but her mind is filled with thoughts of _Philippa_ , _more_ , _yes_ , and the pleasure that is building in her core, taking her higher and higher until she feels herself constrict around Philippa's fingers.

She is _so close_ , but instead of rubbing her clit to push her over the edge, Philippa keeps going, curling her fingers inside of her and slipping a third in when Michael is wet enough to take it easily.  
  
Michael's eyes roll back in her head and her jaw starts to hurt from how she is panting, but she barely notices, Philippa's fingers inside of her are all she can focus on.

There is a pressure building that isn't just how she usually feels before an orgasm, somehow _more_ , almost too much, she isn't sure whether she can take it, would already have stopped if she was touching herself, but Philippa keeps going, keeps pressing against her inner walls until-

A sob breaks free from Michael's throat, and she gushes over Philippa's hand, her wetness soaking through Philippa's trousers. Before she stops shuddering from the unexpected feeling of release, Philippa's thumb is finally on her clit, and Michael opens her lips in a silent scream as her climax washes over her in waves.  
  
Philippa holds her through it, fingers no longer moving inside of her but only a comforting presence inside, her free hand holding her close, stroking over her chest, her breasts, her neck. 

When Michael comes back from her high, still floating on the feeling of the aftershocks, Philippa presses a kiss to her cheek.  
  
"Alright there, my Michael?"  
  
Michael nods. "What-" she has to cough, and Philippa fishes for the water bottle next to their clothes with her foot, catching, then opening it and carefully tilting it for Michael to drink.  
  
"What just happened?" Michael asks, sounding dazed.  
  
"I believe you just squirted, darling," Philippa murmurs into her skin. "I didn't know you would, but I thought I would try..."  
  
"I didn't even know I _could_ do that," Michael answers.  
  
"Was it alright?" Philippa asks, suddenly sounding a little anxious. "I know not everyone enjoys-"  
  
"Was it _alright_?" Michael asks, and then she is giggling, giddy in a way she hasn't felt in a long time. "Was it-" she is interrupted by a hiccup, and Philippa has to laugh.  
  
"I'm taking it as a yes, then?" she asks.  
  
When Michael manages to stop laughing, she nods, turning herself around a little in her arms so she can better look at her.

The movement twists Philippa's finger's inside her, and she winces a little at the touch on her over-sensitive skin, prompting Philippa to pull free.  
  
"Thank you." she whispers, not knowing what else to say, and presses her lips to Philippa's.  
  
"You are very welcome, my Michael," Philippa murmurs. "I take it, we should repeat this in the future?"  
  
"Definitely." Michael sighs, burrowing her face into the crook of Philippa's neck. "Although, maybe not in the gym. I do not think that I can move just yet."  
  
Philippa laughs. "Love, take all the time you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's review:
> 
> ♡


	2. Philippa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art in this chapter is by [BadAssPANTieStalker](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/641765778486706177)!

_Philippa laughs. "Love, take all the time you need."_  
  
Michael nods weakly, snuggling deeper into Philippa's embrace, just trying to breathe. Her limbs feel wobbly even though she leans her full weight against Philippa, her arms dangling uselessly at her sides as Philippa strokes over her back.  
  
After a minute of silence, Michael tries to stretch a little, twisting her neck both sides and trying to relax her jaw. Now that she is getting properly aware of her surroundings again, the wetness under her is starting to get uncomfortable, and she notices that it must be at least as bad for Philippa, the soaked and sticky trousers clinging to her skin.  
  
Lifting herself off of her lap, Michael winces slightly.  
  
"Sorry," she says, gesturing at the wet spot. Philippa just smiles, reaching out to touch Michael's cheek for a moment to catch her eyes, leaving Michael hot all over before she pulls away.  
  
"Don't worry about it, darling." Philippa tells her as she gets up to shrug out of the ruined trousers, perhaps because she knows Michael still needs to hear it, and Michael takes a deep breath, feels herself let go of her insecurities.

Philippa walks the few steps over to her clothes, pulling on her shirt and jacket, then throws Michael her top who slips it on a little regretfully.

Meanwhile, Philippa folds her trousers and puts them onto the ground. "I'll have to see whether I have anything to change into in the lockers or whether I'll need to replicate something... Michael?"  
  
Michael blinks as she realizes that she has been caught staring, but really, can Philippa blame her? She looks positively _debauched_ with her naked legs and the open uniform jacket, somehow even more so than when her chest had been bare just seconds earlier.

"Wait-" Michael calls out to Philippa before the other can turn back around to search for something to wear.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Wait." Michael repeats, more insistently this time. She then reaches out her hand to pull Philippa down. Of course, she knows that she is still too weak to actually use much force, but Philippa gets the idea, sitting down again at her side.  
  
Michael lets go of her hand immediately, instead laying down in front of her, tugging apart Philippa's legs so she can lie in-between and gesturing for Philippa to lift her hips so she can tuck off her panties.  
  
Once she is bared in front of her, she presses a kiss to her leg, and Philippa lets out a pleased little sigh.  
  
"You- you don't need to, you know that, Michael-?"  
  
"I know." Michael replies. "I want to."  
  
She presses another kiss further up her leg, gracing her teeth over the skin as she pulls away, then pushes up Philippa's shirt so she can nose at her belly, pressing a light kiss to her bellybutton before moving further down and sucking a red mark into her soft skin.  
  
"In that case- _ahh!"_ Philippa gasps when Michael bites at the bruised skin. "Keep going, Michael-"

  
  
Michael doesn't have to be asked twice, moving further down and pressing a kiss to Philippa's wetness, parting her labia with her tongue. Philippa gasps, one hand coming to rest on Michael's head before she remembers that Michael never much enjoyed that, and she holds onto her shoulder instead.  
  
After licking through her slit all the way from her entrance to her clit, Michael holds her open with one hand so she can lick deeper, the fingertips of her free hand digging into Philippa's thigh, her taste on her lips making her feel intoxicated.

Philippa starts to leak steadily against her tongue, and Michael pushes her face against her, fucking her with her tongue. Philippa gasps and mewls above her, hand clenching and unclenching on her shoulder, trying to hold on.

Michael loves to have her let go like this.  
  


However, her jaw is soon starting to ache in earnest, and she thinks that maybe, oral sex was not best idea, given how her muscles had already been tense before she even started...

Moving away, she slips a finger inside Philippa instead, trying not to break the rhythm she had set with her tongue as she keeps fucking her, and moves her head up to get her lips to Philippa's clit, lightly suckling at it in a way she hopes she will be able to keep up while still making it feel good for Philippa.  
  
The way Philippa's hips start to move against her with every thrust tell her that she is succeeding, and Michael lets her fingernails dig into her thigh as she meets Philippa's movements, knowing that Philippa tends to enjoy just a little bit of pain with her pleasure, and she is rewarded when Philippa lets out a broken moan.  
  
Philippa's centre is starting to pulse, to clench around Michael's finger, and while she is starting to feel her neck tense at the angle she is holding, she is determined to keep going, to make Philippa fall over the edge for her just like that.  
  


Pulling out fully and slipping in a second finger alongside the first, Michael lets Philippa adjust to the fullness for a moment before she starts to move again, and now Philippa moans at nearly every thrust, leaking over her fingers, and Michael can't resist moving her head back to lick through it and taste her again before she starts to suck on her clit properly, flicking her tongue over it now too in rapid movements.  
  


"I'm- I'm close," Philippa gasps out, and Michael hadn't needed the warning as she feels Philippa press against her and squeeze her fingers impossibly tight.

She squeezes her leg in reply, hoping that it conveys to her that it is alright, that she can let go now.  
  
  


' _Come for me, Philippa,_ ' Michael remembers saying one time they had had sex in Philippa's bed after a particularly exhausting meeting with a diplomat that had Philippa too keyed-up and tense to let go easily, and she had only managed to climax after Michael had told her to. It was the one time Michael had said anything close to dirty talk.  
  
Maybe Philippa is remembering the same moment, maybe she is just getting lost in the sensations, but she lets out a long, drawn-out moan and presses herself against Michael's fingers and face, no longer moving in time with Michael's thrusts but keeping her hips halfway in the air, and Michael starts to suck her clitoris as hard as she dares.  
  
Philippa climaxes with a moan of Michael's name, and she fucks her through it, stopping her suction on her clit when Philippa seems to come down from her high, but keeping her lips on the same spot, and her fingers still buried deep inside of her.  
  
Philippa shudders a final time before she lets herself fall back onto the ground, her legs and arms giving out under her, leaving her sprawled on the gym floor and Michael's face smashed against her pubic hair.  
  
  


"Gods, Michael..." Philippa groans when she finds her voice again.

Michael gently withdraws her fingers from her, sitting up and moving her head from one side to the other with audible cracks.  
  
"You 'lright?" Philippa immediately asks in concern, trying to push up her head to look at her.  
  
"Everything alright, don't worry," Michael replies, lying down next to her and cushioning her head on Philippa's chest. "I might be a little stiff tomorrow, that is all."  
  
"Hmm," Philippa's chest rumbles under her as she sighs in contentment, and Michael smiles. "Then I am happy for your sacrifice."  
  
Michael has to quietly laugh. "You're very welcome, Philippa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, let us know! And if you want in on the Milippa discord, shoot me a dm on tumblr: lilolilyr 😊


End file.
